Teenage Love
by Alex98Vause
Summary: Piper and Alex met each other on the first day of High School, will they get along?
1. First day

**Hey hey, so this is my second fic, hope you enjoy. Btw I am sorry for any mistakes, English is not my primary language**

It was the first day of High School and Alex was in a totally new school, she didn't know no one yet. She had to change from her previous school because she was being bullied and she couldn't take it no longer, so her mother changed her school.

Alex was hoping that for the first time, this year of school was a good one. She only wanted not to be teased by anyone and just live her life without others interfering.

The bell rang, with was time for her first class, English. She was so done with school already and her first class hasn't even began.

She got to her first class at time, there was a couple of students there but there was still a tone of free sits were she could be.

This school was bigger than any of her previous schools, the classroom had about 40 sits, organized in tables of two, which meant Alex would have to sit with someone she didn't knew from nowhere.

5 minutes had passed since she got there, and the teacher finally arrived, it was a old, almost bald man. The sit next to Alex hadn't been taken yet. Alex had a punk rock kind of stile, which most kids find it intimidating, probably that's why Alex didn't had someone next to her.

More 10 minutes passed, when someone knocks at the door, it was a blond, very pretty girl.

- "Can I came in?" - said the girl

- "You're late" - the teacher didn't seemed happy at all

- "It's my first day at this school, I was lost" - It's an understandable excuse, so the teacher let her came in without any trouble

The girl looked around to see where she could sit, then she looked in Alex's direction and she saw the non taken sit, so she walked to it. When she got there she politely asked:

- "Is this sit taken?" - She said this smiling, Alex was hypnotized by her smile, she didn't say a word, so the girl just decided to sit there, and she gave it another try - "I'm Piper"

- "Alex" - she said with her husky voice and smiled back at Piper

They were in silence until the class finished

Alex next class was chemistry and Alex didn't really felt like going. Before the school started she had taken this guided tour where she got to know the school, so she was pretty familiar with locals where no one would go to, except of course her. She made her way to one of the always empty places. It was near the WC on the first floor, near to a door to the school garden, there were more doors to go to the garden and student usually didn't chose that one. In this hidden place was also a staircase where Alex sit and open her bag and then toke her book and started to read.

After a while she heard steps coming in her direction, she looked to see who was it, it was the blond girl again.

- "Hi" - Said Piper, always with a smile in her face

- "Hey. You lost?"

- "Yeah" - Piper admitted - "Again" - Piper didn't knew the school, she was completely lost

- "Where do you want to go?" - Alex was trying her hardest to be nice

- "I am really late to chemistry, so I probably won't go, can I stay with you? I don't know anyone here"

- "Take a sit" - Alex said captivated with the blonds' beauty - "What's your name again?"

- "Piper. Yours is Alex, right?"

They sit awkwardly for seconds without knowing what to say, just trying not to look at each other and make it more awkward

- "So... what are you reading?" - Said Piper finally

- "Born to run"

- "Interesting choice" - There was the silence again - "So... Do you have a boyfriend?"

It was a awkward question for Alex since she already know she was not into boys:

- "Hm... Actually... I... I don't, no" - Alex wanted to say she was gay, she didn't knew why, but she needed to - "Actually I won't ever have a boyfriend"

- "What do you mean?" - Piper was confused about what was she trying to say, how come someone as beautiful as she would never have a boyfriend? In Piper's mind, that didn't make any sense at all

- "You know, I don't like boys" - Alex haven't come out to a lot of people yet, actually the only person who knew was her mother

- "Oh, so your gay"

- "Really fucking gay"

- "I've never met someone gay before"

- "I've never , met someone so blonde before" - Alex said joking

- "When was the first time you realized you liked girls?"

- "Right now." - Alex was joking, but Piper was so serious, she was blushing and seemed speechless she didn't knew how to act, what to say - "Hey kid, I'm kidding"

- "Kid?" - Piper said in a desperate attempt to change the subject

- "Sorry, blondie... what's your name again?"

- "Piper"

- "Sorry, Pipes I am not very good with names" - "Pipes" that word echoed in Piper's mind for the next hours

The bell ranged again, it was time for another class and this time Piper was decided to get there at time and Alex was decided to stay where she was, until Piper asked

- "Can you go with me to the classroom"

- "Don't you prefer to stay here?"

- "As much as I am loving your company I can't, I really need to go to class"

- "So, you are one of them" - Alex was referring to the "college kids" as Alex liked to call them, someone who just saw school in front of them, they had no hobbies other than study, unless, of course they were doing homework, which is just another way to say study.

Piper knew exactly what "one of them" meant, so she just kept quiet until they finally reached the classroom, Piper enter but Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to go

- "Do not leave me here, alone" - Piper said in an attempt to make her new friend stay

- "I won't ever leave you" -This left Alex's mouth in a more flirty way than she liked, but all Piper did was smile, so Alex didn't regret what she said

They walked into class and sit next to each other again. They spent the rest of the day together, getting to know each other, until it was time to go home and say goodbye

**I really hope you enjoyed, please leave your reviews and tell me what you would like to see next**


	2. The staircase visits

It was morning, second day of school, Piper was getting ready, everything normal.

In Alex's house, she was still laying on the bed, thinking about this amazing blonde girl. But, was she falling for this girl? She couldn't, she couldn't fall for a straight girls, everybody knows those are the worst type to forget. 'Of course I'm not falling for her, that's just stupid', sh thought, but was it?

When reality hit Alex, she looked to the clock:

- "Fuck!" - She was probably getting late

Alex got to school five minutes after the bell rang, she ran to her classroom and by luck her teacher wasn't there yet. She looked around to find Piper, she was taking with some people. 'That girl makes friends easily' Alex thought. She went to her sit and sat down without saying a word to no one

- "Good morning to you too, sunshine" - After saying this, Piper sat down

- "Seems like you already made new friends"

- "They are not new, they are from my old school, do you want me to introduce them to you?" - Piper was being friendly even though, she knew Alex would probably decline

- "Fuck no" - Piper was right

The class pass without them talking to each other again, the same happen in the next few classes until it was lunch break.

Alex decided that she wanted to be alone, so she went to the staircase where she knew no one would annoy her.

- "Hey" - Someone said, maybe someone would annoy her after all - "Vause, right?"

- "Alex, yes. You are?"

- "Nicky Nichols. Gay." - Nick said in a cocky way

- "What the fuck?" - Alex laughed - "Did you seriously just introduce yourself as gay?"

- "I wanted you to know what I stand for" - Nicky really wanted Alex to knew she was gay, maybe she had chances with her, that's what she thought

- "Right" - Alex was still laughing

- "So... Do I have any chance?"

- "No. I am not looking for hot burnets right now" - Alex looked the other way

- "Sure. Your trying your luck with the blond one" - Nicky was joking but it seemed to affect Alex

- "What?!" - Alex sounded more annoyed that she wanted - "Are you really fucking serious"

- "You still didn't denied it..." - Nicky kept the funny tone on her voice, even though she was serious about Piper and Alex - "Tell me what you learned at class today, order than Piper's anatomy. Serious kid, you couldn't stop looking at her"

'Was that girl serious?' Alex thought

- "Did you just "kid" me?"

- "You are just changing the subject, but hey, I get it... Straight girls are fucked up" - She knew what she was talking about. Nicky had already fall for some straight girls

They heard footsteps coming in their direction. What was happening? Suddenly everyone decided to reunite there? It was suppose to be Alex's place.

Nicky looked to see who that was:

- "It seems like your girls is looking for you Vause. I'm gonna go, see ya later"

- "Your girl?" - Piper didn't knew Nicky from nowhere and suddenly she was already calling her someone's girl?

- "I don't know who the fuck she is, she just... I don't know what just happen"

- "Seems like already made new friends" - Piper was trying to do a deep husky voice like Alex's, but she clearly failed.

Both laughed. Then both eyes met each other, both smiled. And in that moment Alex was hoping that the "straight girl" wasn't so straight after all. 'She was probably just being nice' Alex thought 'What the fuck Alex, everyone smiles'

- "Hey" - Piper said in an attempt to call Alex to the earth - "I'm still here"

- "I wouldn't forget" - Without her realizing, she was flirting or at least trying

Footsteps were coming in their direction once again

- "This was supposed to be a quiet place, what is happening?" - Alex said

- "There you are?" - Some girl Alex never saw said to Piper

- "Hey Polly this is Alex. Alex, Polly"

- "Hey" - Polly said without looking to her - "Me and Pete are going to have lunch, wanna come?"

Piper looked at Alex who didn't seemed really happy about it, so she said:

- "Already made plans, sorry, maybe tomorrow?"

- "Sure" - Polly walked away

Piper didn't knew what was going on her mind, she preferred to stay with a girl she barely new than with her best friend. Alex just had this impact on Piper, she couldn't really explain what was it, Piper just felt protected when she was around Alex. Maybe it's because Alex is really tall

- "You are really tall"

- "I've been told" - More than once, for some reason people seemed obsessed with Alex's height.

- "Do you want to go eat something?" - Piper asked

- "Sure. I am starving"

The bell rang once again. It was like this infernal sound that seemed to go on forever. Alex truly believed that sound comes directly from hell.

When they enter the classroom Piper made her way to her friends, while Alex just went to her sit, like she normally.

- "Hey" - someone says

Alex looked up, it was Nicky

- "How are you, Vause?" - She said while sitting next to Alex - "Things are going really well for you and Chapman, right"

- "It's not of your fucking business" - Alex didn't denied the 'things' between her and Piper, she wanted to be true

- "Saturday is going to be a party somewhere, wanna come?"

Alex was not the kinda of girl who loved parties but she accepted anyone:

- "Yes" - she nodded

The week passed by quickly, most of the times Piper was hanging out with Polly and some friends, but sometimes she would go to the staircase to meet Alex. Nicky was always glued to Alex, so by now they were already good friends.

**Hope you enjoyed, the nest chapter is about the party.**

**Thank you so much, leave you reviews.**

**And a special thank you to: 'heaven's in your' eyes and 'moanzs'**


	3. The Party

It was party time. Nicky drove to Alex place to pick her and then drove to the party. Alex could drive but she didn't had a car of her own, since her mother didn't earn enough money in the three jobs she had.

Alex's mother always tries her best to give Alex what she needed, but it's hard to be a single mom. She barely wasn't home, sometimes Alex feels guilty, because she thinks if it wasn't to support Alex, her mother didn't need to work as hard as she does.

But those thoughts were put aside, now that they were at the party.

It was a big house and when they enter there were already a lot of people there. Nicky wanted to dance and tried to convince Alex, but she didn't want to. In parties Alex prefers the drinking part. She went to get some alcohol for her and Nicky, when she realized she lost Nicky, so she decided to drink alone.

Some guy tried to flirt with Alex. The guy was hot, but smaller than Alex and he said:

- "Hey beautiful, wanna dance?" - he seemed cocky

- "No thanks" - She said politely

- "C'mon, a girl as beautiful as you, shouldn't be alone" - he insisted

- "I said no, thanks"

The boy gave up, Alex obviously doesn't want to flirt with that boy. She tried to find Nicky in the dance floor, but she wasn't there. Nicky left Alex alone. It was Alex's first high school party and she was alone. Not a big start

Someone touch Piper in the shoulder:

- "Hi Alex" - Alex turned around, it was Piper

Piper was in a red dress, which looked beautiful one her, Alex didn't knew what to say, 'you are so hot' it was only what was going on in her head, but that was very inappropriate and why would she think that about Piper? Of course she looked hot, but Piper is her friend, nothing more. After recomposing herself she said:

- "Hi there" - Alex sounded very flirty, but then she changed tone - What are you doing here?

- "The same as you, I think"

- "I'm just getting drunk" - Both laughed

One of the things Piper really liked about Alex was her sense of humor

- "Are you with Nicky?" - Piper looked around to try to find her, but failed. Nicky was nowhere to be seen

- "I don't know, 5 seconds after we passed the front door, she was already gone."

- "I saw her dancing with some girl, she is quick" - Piper smiled

Some guy grabbed Piper's waist and turn her around to face him and kissed her. Alex was in shock, she was lost. What just happen? For how long Piper knew this guy? Where they dating? Does she like him? All this question were running trough Alex's mind. She only wanted to punch this guy and she didn't really knew why. Piper turn around again, this time to face Alex, she looked happy, but Alex didn't. 'How cute your face would look in the floor' 'I bet my fist and your face would like to meet each other, right now' Alex thought, but trying to control herself she only said:

- "Hi" - She didn't even tried to be nice, she was really upset, and the worst part was that she couldn't hide - "Sorry, I need to go find Nicky"

Larry kissed Piper one more time, while Alex walked away.

Alex walked into the dance floor and looked around until she finally found Nicky, she grabbed her in the arm:

- "I really need to talk to you" - Alex said, by now she was more sad than upset

They went outside

- "What happen, kid?" - Nicky was worried

- "It was Piper" - Alex said sounding really unhappy

- "This is you admiting that you actually liked her?"

- "I don't like her, I mean I can't, she is straight, remember?" - Always was felling sick just by saying that

- "I don't know, man. I think Piper may like you" - Since the first day of school, Nicky always thought Piper and Alex would eventually date

- "She is straight, believe me, she was kissing some guy"

- "That's why you feel like crap!"

- "Who told you I feel like crap?" - Alex needed someone to talk to, but she wasn't yet ready to admit her feelings

- "Just look at you" - Even though their friendship was brand new, Nicky was good with people and she knew when someone was felling down - "All sad because Piper kissed this dude, maybe she is just drunk or maybe she is straight and you have to get over her" - It was the hard truth

- "Yeah" - Alex looked down, she only met Piper a week ago, she didn't loved her or anything, but she felt attracted by her, she was different and Alex liked that - "She was happy with Perry, I think it's his name. I'm happy for her"

- "C'mon Vause, you're hot, you go flirt with some girl"

They went inside again, Alex decided to follow Nikcy's advice and to flirt with some girl. She was always good with flirting, she just usually didn't do it with any girl, but this time was different. This time she needed to forget someone, in order to that someone be happy, even if it meant Alex would be miserable.

She danced with multiple girls and she drank multiple drinks, until she was really drunk.

- "Hey beautiful" - said the same guy that talked to her when she got her first drink

- "Fuck you" - Alex was so dizzy and sounding drunk - "I don't want to fuck you"

- "Why not?"

Alex was dancing even though the music already stopped, she was so drunk:

- "Because I think I like some girl... Wait not some girl" - she was 'drunk laughing' - "I think I like her" - She pointed to Piper

Nicky was hearing the conversation and she quickly intervened:

- "That's enough party for you, let's go"

When Alex pointed to Piper, she wasn't looking. At that moment Piper was talking to Larry and Polly. Polly was the one that presented Larry to Piper saying that he would be a good boyfriend to her, convincing her to go to the party with him, even though she didn't want to at first.

Piper started by thinking that Larry was really annoying and the same thought continue through the rest of the night, until for miracle she found her friend, Alex. But then out of nothing, while Piper was talking to Alex, he kissed Piper. Piper went speechless, but after Alex left, she got really mad at him:

- "What the fuck?" - Piper said repulsively

- "She was hitting on you, she is a lesbian, you know?"

- "Yeah, I'm very aware of that, thank you so much" - Piper wanted to punch Larry in the face so badly

Because of him, Alex left. She went to Polly telling what happen and Larry followed her. The 3 had a long conversation until the moment Alex pointed at Piper and Larry saw and heard what she said and sad, left the two girls alone.

Larry also liked Piper, she was hot and wanted to try his best with her. But the happiness that Alex saw in Piper was only created by her mind. Piper didn't felt happy around Larry, at least not yet, Larry hopped.

When Larry left he saw drunk Alex and Nicky in the car:

- "You need to go home" - Said Nicky

- "I want to sleep" - Alex was feeling tired but she sound really cheerful, or maybe, really drunk

Nicky drove Alex back to her house. when they get there Alex could barely walk. By luck, her mother wasn't home, so Nicky had time to put Alex in the bed, be sure that she was asleep and then leave before Alex's mom finds out.

**Please tell me what you think about this**

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Her smile

It was Monday again, the worst day of the week for Alex, her hangover had already passed fortunately but the memories were still there. She still remember Piper and Larry's kiss and was hunting her. She wasn't in love with Piper, at least not yet, but she never saw someone as beautiful as her, what Alex felt was just attraction, or this is what she wanted to believe.

Alex got ready, she dressed a black v-neck shirt and black jeans. For the first time since the beginning of school, she wasn't late and she didn't had to walk to school because today she could catch the bus.

She made her way to the bus stop and get there just in time. Alex was the last one to get in, when she looked around there weren't a lot of empty sits, so she sat in the first one she saw.

- You're Piper's friend, right? From the party? - Alex couldn't believe it, from everyone in the planet, Alex had to sit next to Larry

- "I am." - She said wanting to end the conversation right there

- "I'm Larry" - He said, trying exactly the opposite

Alex couldn't get their kiss out of her mind, she decided to know his intentions:

- "Do you like Piper?" - she was afraid of the answer - "I saw you kissing, at the party so... I was wondering"

- "Yes, I do like her" - Larry was day dreaming when he said that

Alex didn't want to believe that he liked her as much as she did:

- "Do you really like her or you just think she's pretty" - Alex was sounding worried

- "I really like her" - he sounded sincere

That was Alex nightmare, she was believing him. Maybe was for the best, she thought, 'Piper is straight, she would never like me back'. The kiss continue haunting her mind. 'I just hope she is happy'. Alex wanted Piper's happiness more than she wanted her own. For Alex it was enough to see Piper's smile even if were miles away from her, it was enough to know Piper was happy.

With Piper's smile in mind, Alex asked:

- "If you were dying and you could only see Piper do one last thing, what would it be" - Alex knew what she would answer - "What is the thing you most like about her"

He was thinking, and Alex too: 'say her smile! Nothing's more magical than that'. After a while he said:

-" Her smile" - Once again it seemed like Larry was daydreaming

The answer hurt Alex, maybe he really liked her, perhaps as much as she did. 'If they were kissing in the party, is because she likes him back, I should get out of the fucking way and let Piper be happy' she thought.

- "Good luck, man" - Something was hurting inside of Alex, she wanted to disappear, but more than that she wanted Piper

- "I don't know" - Larry started to talk - "I don't think she likes me back"

- "What?" - Alex was confused, after all they were kissing - "She kissed you..."

- "No, she didn't. I kissed her"

- "Why?" - a new hope was starting to grow inside of Alex

- "Because of you, I was afraid you might kiss her first" - Larry was afraid to continue - "I know you are a lesbian"

Alex was speechless, a smile was appearing in her mouth.

- "Anyway" - Larry continue - "There's plenty of fish in the sea"

- "What the fuck" - how could anyone say that? - "Piper is not just a fish, she is like a fucking mermaid, but hotter" - Alex was angry at him, so angry that she didn't realized what she just said

- "So you like her?" - Larry laughed

- "No, I don't" - Alex said quickly - "I'm just saying"

The bus stopped, it was time for school.

Alex was looking for Piper, but she founded Nicky instead

- "Hey" - Alex said with a smirk

- "Are you drunk again?" - asked Nicky

- "Piper doesn't like Larry"

- "How do you know that?"

- "I have my methods" - Alex was still smiling - "I am fucking with you, Larry told him"

- "What?!" - Nicky was so confused

- "Long story" - Alex said, in an attempt to end the conversation because she saw Piper

- "Good morning" - Piper said

- "Good morning to you" - Alex want to start a conversation, but she didn't knew what to say - "Hm... Today, I am going to see a movie, wanna come?" - Alex mother, Diane, told her about this movie that was in the theaters called 'Moulin Rouge'

- "What movie is it?" - Piper aked

- "It's not a new one, it's in the theaters near mu house again, my mother told me to watch it, it's her favorite"

- "Sure, I'll come with you" - Piper smiled friendly - "Is anybody else coming?"

- "I don't know, I only invited you yet, you can invite whoever you want" - Alex without realizing asked Piper on a date and now she was scared, what if Piper only accepted because she was being nice

- "Maybe I'll invite Polly"

- "Okay" - Alex hated Polly.

The bell rang

- "Are you ready for the torture?" - Piper joked

- "No" - Alex said, not joking

In class Piper was sitting next to Polly and an empty chair when Larry sat next to her. Piper look at him and got up, looked around and saw Alex.

- "That guy is so annoying" - Piper said while sitting

Alex didn't heard her, she was listening to music in a phone, her earphones were hidden in her hair so the teacher didn't saw it.

- "Are you listening to me" - Piper said, tapping her shoulder

- "Sorry, what?" - Piper took one earphone out

- "What are you listening to?"

- "Rise Against" - It was one of Alex favorite bands

- "what type of music it is?" - Piper never heard about them

- "Rock" - Alex did the 'rock n' roll sign' with her hand, - "Do you like?"

- "I usually don't listen to rock, I am more of a pop girl"

- "Blondes..." - Alex said joking. Both laughed

Piper grabber one earphone and start to listen, in this moment the music changed to another band, called Three Days Grace

- "That's a really sad song" - Piper said about the music 'Animal I've become'

- "Sorry... I like it. It's how I feel sometimes" - Alex had a rough childhood, people always told her how worthless she was. Even though, she acted confident most of the times, that was just a cover to hide her 'demons'

She changed the music:

_One look and I'm done_

_One glance from your eyes _

_And I'm captivated _

It was a really old music by Lady Gaga, really really old. But in the weekend she went to a record store and they were celebrating the beginning of the famous artists and once Alex listen to the song she remembered Piper

- "I like this music" - Piper said looking deep into Alex eyes. they were green, unique

- "Me too" - She smiled

Piper smiled back. Alex's happiness was back, that smile meant worlds for Alex.

- "What are you two doing?" - The teacher said, ending the moment

They both just looked at him, didn't knew what to say

- "Tell me, Tifanny and Leanne, what are you doing" - The teacher said again

Alex and Piper looked at each other and giggle, both thought he was talking to them

- " She disrespected me" - Tifanny said

Alex and Piper were still giggling

- "Is there something funny to you two?"

- "No" - Both said

- "That girl is crazy" - Piper whispered

- "I'm not crazy, taylor swift, I am chosen" - She said dramatically

For the rest of the class, Alex joke calling Piper Taylor Swift.

They were always together until lunch, Piper already had made plans with Polly, so after that Alex hang out with Nicky

**I hope you guys enjoyed, plese leave your reviews**

**Would you like to see more of Pennsatucky or other characters from the show, please tell me**

**I'll introduce Lorna Morello, I just don't know how yet**

**Anyway, next chapter will be about their date**


	5. Moulin Rouge

Piper was meeting Alex and Polly at the theater. When Piper got there, Alex was already there

- "Where's Polly?" - Alex asked

- "I don't know" - Piper replied - "I'm going to text her"

_Where are you - Piper_

_ I'm not going, sorry. I have stuffs to do- Polly_

- "Polly's not coming" - Piper said for Alex relieve

- "Bad luck" - Alex wasn't trying to be mean or anything, she just didn't get along it that girl - "So... You ready?"

- "What's the name of the movie again?"

- "Moulin Rouge" - It was a romantic comedy musical movie, with Nicole Kidman and Ewan Mcgregor

- "Sounds cool"

Alex went to buy the tickets, the girl who was selling the tickets was more or less their age and it seemed to be really into Alex. Alex loved to flirt, so she went with the flow.

- "What was that?" - said Piper

- "What?" - Piper took the glasses of her face and rest them in her head - "I was only buying tickets, Pipes"

- "Sure... It's your life" - Piper was a little annoyed, she didn't knew why - "I just don't want you to end up with some random girl"

- "Are you jealous?" - Alex was loving this side of Piper

- "You wish" - Piper joked

- "Let's go"

They went to see the movie, they bought a bag of popcorn for the two of them and once in a while their hands touch when they both were trying to reach the popcorn. Every little touch Alex felt was amazing. Without Piper realizing, Alex tried to stuck her hand in the popcorn the same time as Piper. After a couple of times of touches Piper looked at Alex and smiled. 'You dumbass, she knows what you're doing' Alex thought.

The movie continue, by now Alex was trying the opposite, in other words, she was trying not to touch Piper at all.

The movie was on a break, so the people on the theater could go to the bathroom or buy more food, if they liked.

- "Are you enjoying the movie?" - Piper asked friendly, Piper was amazed by it, was definitely on of the best romantic movies she ever saw

When asked that, Alex realized she didn't watch anything of the movie yet. Instead of that, she had her mind focus on whether or not touch Piper.

- "It's lovely" - She tried to read Piper's expression before answering - "What about you?"

- "I love it! And the main guy is a really good singer and he is cute too" - When Alex heard this words, she rolled her eyes 'straight girls'

- "I prefer the hot redhead"

- "I bet" - Piper thought Nicole Kidman was hot too, but she didn't said it out loud, instead she just smiled

- "But I prefer blondes" - Alex flirted

- "Me too, I don't like burnets at all" - Piper joked

There was something in that joke that made Alex really happy. Maybe it was the little hope that Piper might be into girls, even if they are not burnets, she might like girls.

- "I can always dye my hair" - Alex did her sign move saying this, which is, she took her glasses of her face and placed them in her head.

- "Don't do it, you look beautiful like this" - Piper mean it, she was not trying to flirt, but Alex was indeed a very beautiful girl, in Piper's view. And she loved when Alex do that thing with her glasses

The movie started again. Alex wanted to respond to the compliment with another complement but she didn't had time. If she tried to talk now, Piper would probably shut her out, she was really enjoying the movie.

In the movie they start to sing:

_Come what may_

_I'll love you _

_Until my dying day_

Alex looked at Piper who was a bit emotional. Piper was smiling at the screen, she was so beautiful. Piper felt the two eyes in her direction, so she looked right in them. Alex world was paralyzed, more than anything she wanted to kiss this girl. Piper smiled, and instead of doing what Alex wanted, she only did what was right and smiled back, turning her head in the screen direction once again.

When the film ended Piper was with tears rolling down her face

- "You okay, kid?" - Alex said trying to not laugh

- "Don't make fun of me, that was a beautiful movie" - She replied while standing up and leaving the theater

- "Thank my mom"

They were outside, it was cold and both of them were wearing nothing more than a t-shirt. Alex looked at her watch, it was 8:30 p.m

- "Hey Pipes, do you wanna have dinner?" - Alex wanted more than anything, to spend more time with Piper

- "I don't know" - Alex expression changed from happy to worried - "I don't have any money"

- "You fucking scare me! I thought you were going to dump me" - Piper laughed - "I can pay you"

- "I can't let you do that"

- "C'mon kid, you already came with me to watch this cheesy movie"

- "The movie was amazing! It's definitely my favorite movie"

- "Let's go" - Alex grabbed Piper hand and pushed her to a restaurant near the theater.

Alex was familiar with those streets, with was near to her house

After walking less than a minute, they were already inside the restaurant

- "It's not has fancy has you probably liked, but it's the best I can afford"

- "It's beautiful" - Piper mean it, it was so Alex style, she thought.

Was mostly black and red, it had a few tables with black towels and white plates on it and the chairs were red.

They were carried to their table. When they get there, Alex politely pushed Piper's chair so she could sit on it

- "How much do you like to flirt?" - Piper asked

- "A lot"

- "I am the second girl with who you are flirting tonight" - Piper still didn't forgot about the theater lady

- "I was just being friendly" - Most of the times Alex wasn't thinking about flirting, she just did

- "I know how to flirt too" - Piper said very determined

It was a guy who was taking their orders, it was the right time for Piper flirting. He was not older than them, he was probably working at part-time

Alex made her order, Piper looked at Alex and quietly said 'watch'

Piper looked at the guy in a very sexy way and start to talk

- "I want..." - she looked at him again and bit her lip - "You..." - Alex was with her mouth open, she couldn't believe what Piper just said, but Piper kept looking at him and continued - "You decide"

- "Do you want the tonight's specialty?" - said the guy nervously

- "Sure" - Piper just smiled and looked away

The guy left them.

- "What?!" - Alex was still speechless - "Poor guy" - Alex was laughing so hard

- "Was it that bad, I usually don't do it" - Piper said shyly

- "Are you kidding? It was the best" - Alex wished Piper flirted with her like she did with the guy - "If you don't flirt, how do you get your dicks?"

- "I don't know, usually they do all the flirting"

- "The perks of being beautiful"

- "They are not good, I mean not as good as you" - Piper was trying to flirt with Alex to see what happened

- "Are you trying to hit one me, now?" - Alex arched her eyebrow

- "I was just having fun" - Piper said

- "Do it. Imagine that I am the hottest piece of meat you have ever saw"

- "Why imagine if I can see her" - Piper sounded so cute

Alex blushed and looked away, that was something she wasn't expecting

- "Okay, that's enough kid" - Alex was afraid if Piper continued, Alex feelings for her would get bigger and that couldn't happen

- "Was it too stupid?" - Piper hated flirting, she always regretted what she said

- "It was the best, Pipes. I just stopped you because I'm weak"

Their order came, in Piper's order she had a paper. Alex grabbed the paper and looked at it, it was the guy's number, she just laughed

- "What is it?" - Piper saw the paper, but what was written in it was still a mystery.

Alex turned the paper around, so Piper could see it

- "I can't believe he did that" - Piper was shocked, was she that good at flirting?

- "So Al, what's your type?" - Was the first time someone called Alex "Al", she loved it

- "As I said to you before, I like blondes. Usually I like shorter girls than me, so I feel like I am in control. I don't like dumb girls, I like someone that I can talk to and it's okay with awkward silences. Someone who doesn't mind my music taste." - Most of the things Alex said, she was thinking about the girl right in front of her, probably her type was Piper - "What about you?"

- "I like taller people than me" - Piper smiled at Alex - "I like someone who can make me laugh and someone who I don't need to tell them that I don't feel good, because they look at me and they know. I want someone who knows me. I want a person to whom I don't have to be fake, I can just be me, you know?"

- "Can I ask you something kinda weird, Pipes?" - Piper nodded - "You are the real you with me?" - That was an important question for Alex

- "Yeah. When I met you in the classroom I was not trying to make you like me, you know? I was only trying to hide from all the faces who were looking at me. And then, when I talked to you again in the staircase, you were reading, you looked so peaceful and I felt comfortable for some reason. I am myself with you Alex" - That was the answer Alex was looking for

- "I'm glad" - Alex smiled at Piper and Piper smiled back

They start to eat

- "Oh my gosh, what the guy brought me is delicious" - The food was so good - "Do you want a bite?" - Piper grabbed some food with her fork and pointed at Alex direction

Alex leaned forward and grabbed the food with her mouth.

- "Now I can still your food too" - Piper said while taking some fries out of Alex plate

- "This was just some evil plan all along, wasn't it?" - Alex joked

Piper tried to do an evil laugh but failed completely. They both laughed

- "You so cute" - Alex said with a dreamy expression

- "You're not bad yourself" - Piper replied - "I am really enjoying this time with you"

- "Me too kid"

They continue eating, playing around, talking until they finally finished

When they finished Alex paid the bill and went outside. Alex was going to take Piper home. She left Piper alone for a second to get the car

- "You are beautiful" - Alex heard the guy from the restaurant say to Piper

She just smiled. Alex got really jealous she open the car's door and made her way to them.

- "She is beautiful, trust me I know. She is the most beautiful girl you have ever saw, I know that too. And don't even let me get started with her smile. Her smile is the only cure I need. That's really cute, but she is with me, so get the fuck out"

- "Faggot" - The guy said with disgust

- "Fuck you" - Alex replied

Piper was in shock

- "What was that?" - Piper asked aggressively

- "We were on a date for as far as he knows, and he hits one you" - Alex was angry at him

- "I started it, remember?" - Piper was trying to calm Alex - "Do you really think that about my smile?"

- "I had to do something, sorry if I offended you" - Piper was a bit disappointed with that answer

- "It's okay" - Piper said

They went back to the car without saying a word the whole time, until finally Piper was home

- "See you tomorrow at school, sexy" - Piper said smiling

Alex smiled back, was Piper hitting on her again?

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know**

**If you want something expecific to happen next, tell me as well**


	6. Who's Tiffany?

Alex got home and her mother was there, she didn't spent time with her mother for a long time ago. She was always working

- "Hey kid, how are you?" - Diane asked

- "Good, I just watched the movie you recommended"

- "Did you liked it?" - Diane was happy to hear her daughter did something because she recommended

- "Well... It was good, Piper loved it" - Alex smiled thinking about Piper crying in the theater and how much she wanted that girl

- "Who's Piper?" - Diane was working so much, she never had time to talk to Alex and asked her I were things going on

- "She is some girl from school, she's pretty cool"

- "I hope it's not another of your girls" - Diane was talking about random girls that Alex used to bring home one night and then never again.

All this girls Alex kissed were just to fill the emptiness of her life. But since she met Piper, Alex life was more full. Alex for the first time in forever had a reason to wake up in the morning.

- "Piper's different, mom" - Alex smiled, like she always did when talking about Piper

- "Do you like this girl" - To Alex that was the worst question

- "No, even if I did... She's straight" - she looked down

- "C'mon, don't lie to me" - Diane always knew when Alex was lying, despite the few time they spent together, they were very close.

- "Sorry mom, I just don't want to think about it" - The idea of her not having Piper hurts her so much

- "I get it, Alex. You don't want to get hurt, you don't want to suffer more than you already did. But we both know those girls you used to brought home meant nothing to you. None of them made you smile, you probably don't even know their names. But this Piper girl, seems special, don't ask me why, mother's instinct I guess. But if you don't want to be a fucking loser like myself, you have to fight for her " - Diane always said what Alex needed to hear

- "But mom, she's straight" - Ales hated to say that

- "Most of the girls you brought over were 'straight' too" - Most of them were dating boys at the time, the only girl they have been with was Alex - "Don't give up, kid. Anyone would be lucky to have you"

Alex smiled - "Thank you"

Alex went to her room thinking about what her mother just told her, thinking about Piper.

_Good night, kid_ - Alex texted Piper and then feel asleep.

In the morning the alarm clock woke up Piper, the first thing she did, like usually was to check her phone. She had 3 messages, two from Polly and one from Alex. The Polly messages were only to ask about the film, nothing important, then she open Alex's. She smiled just by the idea that Alex was thinking about her.

Piper got dressed and made her way to school.

At school, Alex was hanging out with Nicky:

- "I was your date?" - Nicky asked

- "It wasn't a date dumbass"

- "You went to a restaurant and everything, how come it wasn't a date?"

- "How do you know about the restaurant?" - Alex was confused, there was no way Nicky new that

- "I have my methods" - Nicky kept the mystery

- "I will just you that she's good at flirting"

- "I can see it was promising" - Nicky was happy for her friend - "Anyway, my birthday is in one month, I think I'll give a huge party, what do you think?"

- "It sounds good"

Piper arrived - "Hey you two!"

- "We were just talking about giving a party on my birthday, what do you think Chapman?"

- "When is your birthday?" - Piper didn't knew Nicky that well

- "In a month" - Nicky loved her birthday, it was a good day to get high, she thought

- "Sounds great"

The bell ranged

- "Oh, looks like I have to go. See you later" - Piper's next class was different from Alex and Nicky's.

Alex missed Piper, it was already time for lunch and Piper was going to eat with Polly, she would have to wait until after lunch to see Piper in class. The time seemed so slow to Alex.

"Alex I get it, you miss her. But can you at least fake to listen to me" - Nicky was talking about the plans for her birthday and Alex didn't listen to a word she said.

Despite the many requests from Nicky to be heard, Alex kept daydreaming about Piper. Until finally they were together, both sitting in class, until the teacher said:

- "You are going to do a group work, you need to present you work 2 weeks from now. It'll be a 3 person group and I choose the groups"

The teacher choosing the groups didn't sound good to anyone, everyone got anxious.

- "Polly, Kathryn and Daniel, are the first group" - Polly was relived, she knew and liked both of them. Alex was also a bit relieved for not having her in the group. The teacher continue - "Piper, Tiffany and Alex"

Piper breathed in relived

- "Wait... Who's Tiffany?" - Alex asked

Piper pointed at the girl

- "The one who called you Taylor Swift" - Piper nodded while Alex was laughing

- "You are with the lesbo" - Tiffany's friend, Leanne said.

- "Do you think she wants to lesbian with me?" - Tiffany asked. She was a burnet girl, not very smart and more than anything she believed in god and the bible

- "I don't think lesbian is a verb, Tucky" - Leanne was also not very smart, she was blond, Tiffany's best friend since they had 3 years. Like Tiffany she also believed in god

- "Shut up" - The teacher said

The class kept on silence until the end.

- "Yo Taylor Swift and the big one" - Tiffany said to Piper and Alex - "Seems like we are together in the work, how are we going to do?"

- "We can meet today at my home" - Piper suggested

- "Cool. Where's your home, Swift?"

Piper give her the coordination to her home

- "We can meet there at six, is that okay for you?" - Piper wanted to call Tiffany something, but she didn't thought about anything

- "Cool. Peace" - Tiffany left

- "Hey, Swift, are you going to have class now?" - Alex joked

- "Don't make fun of me" - Piper demanded - "I'm not and I know you aren't too, so what are you going to do?"

- "Well, in an ordinary day I would walk home, but it's like a 30 minute walk and then I would have to catch the bus back to your house, so I think I'm gonna stay at school" - Alex replied

- "I won't leave you alone" - Piper said - "But I don't want to stay here either" - Piper was so sick of school, she just wanted to go away from it - "We can go to my home now. My brother is at school and my parents are working, so..."

Alex thought for a minute: "Sure, it sounds good to me"

**Leave your reviews :D **


	7. They had work to do

**I want to thank you everyone who is reading this, seriously, thank you so much, I realize I might be one of the worst writers because of my English, but there are still people who give me reviews in every single chapter, thank you so much.**

Piper opened her home's door. The house was huge, very well decorated.

- "It's beautiful, Pipes" - Alex said amazed, her house was a quarter of Piper's

- "Thank you" - Piper nicely replied - "What do you want to do?"

- "I don't know, it's your house, your rules, you decide"

- "Do you want to play wii?" - Piper guided Alex into the living room where the wii was - "I'm currently addicted with Just Dance"

Alex laughed - "Sounds good, but please don't be mad at me when I beat you"

- "I don't think we have to worry about you wining me" - Piper teased while starting the game - "What music do you want?" - When she said this, she was scrolling through the many music, she stopped in the "I had the time of my life" to look at Alex and the music started to play

- "My mom, loves this music because of Dirty Dancing" - Alex rolled her eyes

- "I think your mother and me would get along" - Piper said, choosing the music for them to dance - "Here's your remote" - She passed the remote to Alex

- "You must be kidding me..."

Piper ignored Alex - "I love the be the woman, is it okay for you to be the man?"

- "I do I have to be the fucking man? You know how I hate dick"

- "C'mon... It'll be sexier this way" - Piper begged

- "As you wish Milady" - Alex sarcastically responded

They start to dance, the music was indeed sexier this way. There were times were they had to look at each other, Alex loved those moments. Alex was feeling tired but she wanted to keep watch Piper dancing, without Piper noticing, she sat on the couch and just observed the blonde.

When Piper was suppose to look at Alex, she wasn't there. So, Piper stopped dancing and grabbed Alex's arms:

- "Let's go lazy" - She said pulling Alex, without any success

- "I'll just watch." - For Alex that was more than enough - "I'm really bad at dancing"

- "Shut your mouth" - Piper was still trying to pull Alex out of her sit - "Can you please get up?"

Alex got up as Piper said. She was a little taller than Piper, for that reason Piper had to look up, making her seem even more cuter. Their chests were pressed against each other, Alex could feel Piper's heart beating. Alex looked down at Piper's eyes who were already looking at her. Alex desire for Piper was increasing with the blonde this close.

Piper moved her hands, and place them around Alex's waist, her lips gently open

- "Are you ready to become the best dancer ever" - She said

Alex woke up from her hypnoses:

- "We don't have music" - Alex noticed

- "Remember that music from Lady Gaga you showed me, a very old one. What is it called?"

- "Captivated?"

- "That's it" - Piper said, opening YouTube and typing the music's name

Piper placed one of her hands, once again, around Alex's waist and with the other hand she grabbed her partner hand.

- "Just follow me"

Their body temperature was increasing in every passing second. They danced until the music was already finished, then Alex stopped.

The music continue:

_So, please show me that smile_

_Make me laugh, for a little while_

Alex couldn't resist anymore, she looked deep into Piper's eyes, placed one hand in her cheek and then leaned forward. Their gently touched, Alex was in the clouds, Piper was the best kisser Alex ever kissed. The kiss was soft, different from any other, but way better. Alex opened her mouth, moving her tongue. But Piper broke the kiss.

- "Sorry, sorry" - Alex quickly apologized - "It was my fault"

Piper looked scared

- "It's just that..." - Her eyeballs were jumping out of her body

- "You are not gay, I get it" - Alex looked down, she couldn't face Piper right now

After minutes of standing in silence, Piper moved. She hugged Alex

- "I'm sorry, Al" - Piper didn't regret the kiss, she knows for a little while she was kissing her back

- "For what?" - Alex didn't understand why was she apologizing, Alex was the one to do the bullshit.

Piper took a deep breath - "I don't want you to think this is more than actually is but..." - Piper paused, she wanted to taste her again - "Kiss me again"

Alex smiled, she gently opened her mouth. Alex was treating Piper like she was a porcelain doll, the most fairest of them all. Piper started to kiss more aggressively, like she had desired that kiss forever. Piper sat on the couch pulling Alex without never breaking their kiss.

Someone knocked at the door.

Alex broke the kiss. 'No' Piper whispered, but then catch her breath and said:

- "Alex" - she was trying to act cold - "This doesn't mean anything"

Alex heart broke in million pieces. If it didn't meant anything why did she kissed her back? She could swear, at least for a moment Piper felt something. 'This doesn't mean anything'. Those words were echoing in Alex's mind, she wanted to run away and cry.

- "It's Tiffany" - Piper said from the door.

- "How are you, Swift?" - Tiffany said

For the first time Alex didn't laughed at that. Piper was feeling guilty, she knew she broke Alex

- "What? No laughs from the brunette? Am disappointed at myself " - Nobody replied - "This is tense. What happen here, did you kissed or something?" - Tiffany laughed

Piper and Alex both looked the other way.

"Oh shit." - Tiffany kept talking - "That's a sin. But I know, Swift here is not a lesbo, so... Did you kissed her? You are going to hell" - she said looking at Alex.

The guilt was consuming Piper

- "Can you fucking shut up" - Alex was ready to punch her if she continue

- "Or what?" - Tiffany teased

- "Hey" - Piper intervened - "Nobody kissed nobody. Let's start working"

They started their work. Piper and Alex barely changed ideas. Mostly Alex was doing was nodding when someone asked something. By the time they were done, Tiffany had already called Piper a different million names, sticking with 'college' because of Piper's effort in their work.

- "We need to meet again to finish the rest" - Piper said

- "In my house no can do" - Tiffany said

- "We can go to mine" - Alex said sadly, without looking at Piper

- "Done. Tomorrow. Same time" - Tiffany started - "And, by the way college do not forget, lesbianism is a sin. I know something happen between you two, but whatever you do, do not fall in temptation " - She warned

- "Thank you" - Piper ended the conversation. Walking Tiffany to the door.

When she was gone, her attention turned to Alex

- "That should never had happen" - Piper was incapable of saying the word 'kiss' or even look at Alex - "I need to think"

- "I understand" - Alex left

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about that, but Vauseman is endgame**


	8. Demons

Alex world was crashing in front of her eyes, she regrets the moment she talked to Piper, her life changed since then. After that moment, she had something to live for. Alex started to hate weekends and love school, only because of Piper. Maybe it was because they're teenagers, or maybe Alex finally knew what love feels like, and she hates it.

She was uncertain if any of it was worse it. She wondered if she would do anything different. After all the hurt, that moment was magical. For a second Alex had hope that Piper felt the same, she had hoped, that, for once, she could know what happiness is and share that happiness with Piper. But all of it came to an end, quicker than Alex would like.

'I need to think', Alex remembered Piper's word. What was Piper thinking about? The questions hunted Alex in her journey home.

She opened the door

- "Hey, kid" - her mother said - "Nicky is in your room waiting for you. I told her to come in, hope you don't mind"

Alex didn't say anything, hoping that her mother wouldn't notice how sad she was.

- "Alex, are you okay?" - Diane asked

Alex nodded. Diane knew better than anyone that Alex wasn't okay at all, but she decided she would let Nicky talked to her about what was happening

- "Hey" - Alex said trying to smile

- "Yo Vause, you look like shit" - Nicky said looking at her

- "Piper and I kissed" - Alex looked down

- "That's awesome, man" - Nicky was almost screaming when she realized, Alex was not sharing her happiness - "What happen?"

- "I kissed her and apologized, but then... she told me to kiss her back" - tears were running through Alex' face - "I kissed her, she kissed me back, but then she told that nothing should had happen between us" - Her voice cracked

-"That's complex" - Nicky didn't know what else to say - "How do you feel?"

- "Awesome, can't you see" - Alex was crying - "The only thing I cared about, left me" - she looked down - "Everyone leaves me" - tear after tear, running faster as she kept talking - "My dad left me, now Piper... Nothing good stays with me, nothing ... ever"

- "I'm here" - Nicky said - "I'm here for you, dude"

- "Once you see me as I really am, you'll leave me too." - Alex went to the balcony

- "Vause, look at me" - she grabbed her face, facing her - "I'll never leave. And Piper is probably just confused, she will come back"

- "You weren't there. She hated me" - Alex insisted

- "How can you know for sure?" Nicky replied - "You can't"

- "Can you leave me alone? Please..." - Alex needed to organize her thoughts

- "See you tomorrow?"

- "See you tomorrow" - Alex follows Nicky to the door

Nicky left and Alex closed the door

- "Alex" - Diane said

- "Yeah?" - Alex wasn't crying but was more than visible that she had been

- "What happen, kid?" . Her mother was worried

- "Nothing, I just need to be alone"

Alex went to her room. 'She was never mine too lose'. Alex wished more than anything, to sleep and never wake up again. 'I know, it's only in my mind that we'll stay together'. How could a blonde girl had this impact on Alex. Since ever, Alex always tried to hide what she was feeling, never got close enough to anyone, that way no one ever hurt her, until Piper.

Alex was crying, not only because of Piper, but because everything that ever went wrong in her life. Blaming herself for everything. Hating herself more after every thought.

It was 3 A.M and Alex's thoughts weren't letting her sleep.

That night, she only slept two hours. When she woke up and looked herself in the mirror she saw huge black circles around her eyes, tried to cover them with makeup, but failed.

She got ready for school, not caring if she was running late or not.

When she got there she missed the first class because she was already too late. Alex and Piper never looked at each other through the whole day, never sat next to each other in class.

- "College, what's up? Are you coming to the devil's house?" - Pennsatucky asked Piper

- "Who's the devil" - Piper said without any energy left

- "You know. Your friend over there" - she said pointing at Alex

- "No, I'm getting sick, you can give me something to do and I'll do it, just not in her house" - Piper lied, trying to avoid Alex

- "Are you afraid she's going to do something to you?" - Pennsatucky asked - "Do you think she's going to do something to me?"

- "No, I don't" - Piper finished the conversation and walked away

- "Tucky" - Leanne screamed - "come here"

Tucky and Alex both went to Alex's house and finished the work without talking much

- "Have you been doing drugs?" - Pennsatucky said referring to her sad appearance

- "What the fuck?!" - Was only what Alex answered

- "Just wondering, man. You know, when I first tried, I got a little dizzy and stuff"

- "Wait... You do drugs?" - Alex was fucked up, but not like that

- "Yeah, everyone need something to keep their demons away"

- "That was deep, do have any... here?" - Alex needed to keep her demons, Piper, away of her head

- "Fuck yeah" - she opened her bag and gave it to Alex - First free, but from now on, you'll have to pay"

For the next month, Piper, Tucky and Nicky were doing drugs, any of them with a different propose. And Piper was getting closer to Larry, but still nothing was happening between them, they were only good friends.

During the whole month, Nicky was organizing her birthday party and after a few fights with Alex, she decided to invite Piper, because after all she was still her friend. She was having a surprise guest, named "Morello" who was a Pennsatucky's friend and was spending some time in her house.

After a whole month Alex was still hurting, the only thing that kept her mind away was the drugs, was a safe bet, something that would never leave and always be there when she needed, exactly what she wanted, even though that wasn't what she needed. Piper was what she needed, still, after a month, Piper was the answer to Alex's problems. ´

But Piper seemed to busy with Polly an Larry to think about Alex, at least that was what Alex thought

**You know where this is going, next chapter is about the birthday party.**

**Hope you guys enjoy**


	9. One look and I'm done

It was Nicky's birthday, it was also weekend so Alex got to Nicky's home before lunch.

- "Happy Birthday, you little fucker" - Alex said happily

- "Thanks, man! Did you brought what I asked you too?"

- "Yes" - Nicky wanted Alex to bring music for her party that started at 10 p.m - "And do you have what I want?" - she was referring to drugs

- "I wouldn't let you down, Vause" - Nicky showed her the drugs.

They were home alone, Nicky's parents were spending the weekend out, so she could have fun with her friends. Nicky's home was huge, her parents were clearly wealthy. There was a beautiful contrast between black and white, with was anyone dream house, except Nicky

- "Do you know if..." - Alex paused, she needed strength to keep talking - "Piper is coming"

- "I talked to her yesterday at school, she said she was coming and Polly is coming with her" - At the sound of these words Piper frowned, but at least Larry was not coming - "She is worried about you, you know?"

- "Worried?" - If she was worried, she should have said something, Alex thought

- "She saw you smoking" - Nicky said

- "So?" - Alex wasn't feeling comfortable with the conversation - "My life, my decisions" - she tried to ended

- "Alex" - Nicky tone was really serious - "She's doing drugs too"

Alex expression changed from annoyed to worried in seconds:

- "What?" - It was okay for Alex if she was wasting her life, but not Piper - "She can't" - Alex wanted to run until she finds Piper

- "Yo, Vause" - Alex looked at Nicky - "I'm just kidding" - Alex wanted to kill her - "I knew you still have feelings for her"

- "You don't fucking say" - Alex was angry, not at Nicky, but at herself

- "Calm down" - Nicky tried to make Alex happier passing her the drugs

She shacked her head, denying it

- "All of this because of Piper?" - Nicky asked

- "No." - Alex lied - "I'm just saving it for later"

- "Thanks for the music, by the way" - Nicky played some of Alex's CD's

Through the rest of the day, they organized things for the party. There were a lot of alcohol, in all divisions.

- "Hey, Vause" - Nicky caught Alex attention - "Do you plan to hook up with someone? Do you need a room just for you and some random girl?" - Since that day with Piper, Alex had been with a lot of girls, in order to numb the pain she felt. But yet, not one day has gone by, that Alex didn't thinks about Piper

She smirked and was about to nod her head, when she remembered Piper would be there.

- "Perhaps" - Alex tried to keep her posture - "I don't know"

Nicky knew Alex well enough to know she was thinking about not hurting, even though, Alex was the one being hurt.

When the party time came, someone knocked the door

- "Hey" - It was Pennsatucky and she had company - "This is Lorna"

Lorna was a small, beautiful girl, she was wearing a black dress and had red lipstick on, Nicky was loving it

- "Hello Lorna" - Nicky said friendly - "I'm Nicky, this is Vause, I mean, Alex"

- "Hello" - Lorna replied

The door was left opened to anyone enter if they wanted. Nicky and Lorna were dancing while Tucky was smocking with some random guy and Alex was sitting in the couch.

Alex was afraid to leave the couch and run into Piper, she was trying to avoid her at any cost. She looked around and even worse than finding Piper, she found Larry. What was he doing there? Alex kept her eyes on him and saw Polly, she knew Piper wasn't far, she looked for her. In the middle of the improvised dance floor, there she was, red dress, making her look so hot, hotter than ever, at least to Alex. Alex needed to look away, but she couldn't.

Piper was dancing when Larry started to dance with her, Alex wanted to jump out of the couch and smack him. Piper was suppose to be hers. 'what the fuck are you doing?' Alex thought, 'she is not yours, fuck you Alex'.

She got up, made her way to the dance floor and start to dance, trying to forget Piper. She glanced a girl dancing without any partner, so she started to dance with the girl. Piper was seeing this, she left Larry and went to get a drink. Piper looked annoyed and Alex saw it.

Alex couldn't believe, Piper might be jealous, at least she hoped. There it was, hope being reborn in Alex once again. she stopped dancing and followed Piper. Piper was drinking a beer and Alex got a beer to herself and decided that was better to leave Piper alone. Alex was afraid to get to close and be hurt again. Alex made her way to the dance floor, continuing to dance with the girl. Minutes after Piper was beside her dancing with Larry. Alex music were playing all night, mostly rock music, but then one in particular started.

_ One look and I'm done_

_ One glance from your eyes_

_ And I'm captivated _

Both recognized the music, they stopped dancing. Larry tried to grab Piper hand, but she walked away from him. Alex did the same. Alex got herself a drink while the music was still playing

Meanwhile, Lorna and Nicky were still dancing, this time, really close to each other.

- "Remember this music" - Piper said behind Alex

- "How could I forget" - Alex turned around facing her

- "I miss our friendship, you know?" - Piper looked like a puppy

- "Stop doing that cute little sad that you do that might work on your fucking boyfriend" - Alex's jealousy was showing more than she liked too.

- "C'mon Alex, you know he's not my boyfriend" - Piper insisted - "Even if he was, you also have that girl with who you were dancing"

- "You must be kidding me, right?" - Alex was only dancing with the girl to forget about Piper

The music changed again

- "Can we talk?" - Piper asked

- "We are talking right now" - Alex was being cold, keeping sure she wouldn't get hurt

- "Somewhere more quiet" - Piper added

- "Follow me" - Alex lead Piper to the room Nicky was saving for Alex in case she needed to 'hook up with some random girl'. When they got there Alex continued - "What do you want?"

- "I only want to spend time with you" - Piper looked down - "I really miss you"

- "I miss you too, Pipes" - Alex paused - "But you broke my fucking heart"

- "Alex... I..." - Piper started to cry - "I'm sorry"

- "Hey, Pipes" - Alex put her hands in Piper's cheeks - "It's hard to be angry with you, like this"

- "I'm sorry" - That was all Piper managed to say

Alex hugged Piper

- "It's hard to me" - Piper whispered in Alex's ear

- "What is it?" - She stopped hugging her, and sat on the bed, Piper did the same

- "My parents are really homophobic, I was scared. I'm sorry" - She was still crying

- "I understand that Piper, but why did you stopped talking to me"

- "I figure it was easier to pretend you didn't exist" - They both kept in silence for a while - "Alex..." - Piper called, just to make sure she was still there

- "Yes Pipes" - Alex was in a mix of emotions.

- "Can you give me another chance?" - She looked directly in Alex's eyes

Their hearts were racing, looking at each other, lost in each other. They have been missing that feeling for so long. Everything seems to make sense again. All the hurt both of them had been through seems worth it, because once again they were together.

Piper placed her hand in Alex's cheeks, drawing with her thumb in her jaw line, gently she was pushing Alex forward, Piper leaned in. When their lips touched, Alex was sure any drug in the world could make Alex feel as high as Piper does. With time their kisses were more dominant, Alex was desiring Piper so much. Alex place her hands in Piper's waist, keeping her close, not leaving any room between them. Alex then moved her hands underneath Piper's clothes. Piper pushed her forward. Alex was scared she did something wrong

- "It's okay" - Piper said, like Piper was the most precious thing - "We don't have to do anything"

Alex laid down in the bed

- "Come be my little spoon"

Piper only smiled and obeyed

- "This feels so right" - Piper said - "I'm sorry" - she apologized once again

Alex brushed Piper's hair with her own finger, and kissed her on her neck, making Piper shivered.

They stayed there all night, cuddling. In each other's arms, wishing they could be like that forever. No more fights, no more questions, just the two of them

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please leave your reviews, it's the best part of writing**

**Thank you so much**


End file.
